Chatroom
by 1D-Music-WritingIsLife
Summary: When Sonny, Chad, Tawni, Grady, Nico, Portlyn, Zora, Devon, Chasity, and a few guest stars chat what will happen? Will Channy, Sico, Chawni, Tawnico, Grasity, Jonny and a few other couples happen. Rated K  cuz i felt like rating it that.
1. Chapter 1 Really Chad?

Author's Note-

**I Don't own Sonny with a Chance! **** I wish I did but at the same time I would probably get a headache from owning it ****.**

**Ch. 1 Really Chad?**

_**Screen Names**_

_**RandomSonshine- Sonny Munroe**_

_**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown!- Tawni Hart**_

_**CheeseLover1- Grady Mitchell**_

_**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO- Nico Harris**_

_**The1andOnlyCDCWhatItDo- Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_**GnomeyTheGnome- Zora Lancaster**_

_(RandomSonshine has logged in)_

**RandomSonshine:** I'm all alone :(

_(The1andOnlyCDCWhatItDo has logged in)_

**RandomSonshine:** Hi Chad!

**The1andOnlyCDCWhatItDo:** Munroe.

**RandomSonshine:** Cooper. :D

**RandomSonshine:** What's with your screen name?

**The1andOnlyCDCWhatItDo:** I'm the only Chad Dylan Cooper and What it do is one way Chad Dylan Cooper answers his phone!

_(TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown! has logged in)_

**RandomSonshine:** Ok I get it! You didn't have to go on about it!

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown!: **I know what's next!

**The1andOnlyCDCWhatItDo:** Fine!

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown!: **I was right and pretty!

**RandomSonshine:** Fine!

**The1andOnlyCDCWhatItDo:** Good!

**RandomSonshine:** Good!

**The1andOnlyCDCWhatItDo: **So were good?

**RandomSonshine: **Oh we are so good!

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown!:** Just kiss already!

**RandomSonshine: **What!

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown!:** Your flirt fights totally give away how much you and Chad like each other!

_(WatchOutLadiesItsNICO has logged in)_

**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO:** What are we talking about?

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown!: **How much Chad and Sonny are in love!

**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO: Whoa! They like each other?**

**The1andOnlyCDCWhatItDo: **I don't like Sonny! I would never go out with someone who is so happy all the time and acts like a Diva!

**RandomSonshine:** Wow thanks Chad (note my sarcasm)

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown!: **That was Harsh!

**The1andOnlyCDCWhatItDo: **Sorry Sonny

**RandomSonshine: **Really Chad? Save it Chad

_(RandomSonshine has logged off)_

**The1andOnlyCDCWhatItDo: **Diva!

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown!:** Pooper what's wrong with you?

_(CheeseLover1 has logged in)_

**CheeseLover1:** Pooper what did you do!

**The1andOnlyCDCWhatItDo: **What do you mean?

**CheeseLover1:** Sonny just went running by Nico's and mines dressing room crying her eyes out!

**The1andOnlyCDCWhatItDo: **I might have called her a diva and that she is way to happy! Ha. Ha.

**CheeseLover1: **YOU! :P

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown!: **Chad Dylan Pooper you fix this!

_(TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown! has logged off)_

**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO: **Yea Pooper 'cuz when you hurt Sonny we hurt YOU!

_(WatchOutLadiesItsNICO has logged off)_

**The1andOnlyCDCWhatItDo: **Is that a threat?

**CheeseLover1:** Oh YEA!

_(CheeseLover1 has logged off)_

**The1andOnlyCDCWhatItDo:** Great!

_(The1andOnlyCDCWhatItDo has logged off)_

**GnomeyTheGnome: **I love being invisible!

_(GnomeyTheGnome is now visible)_

_(GnomeyTheGnome has logged off)_


	2. Chapter 2 Forgive Me?

Author's Note-

**Chad:** Say it!

**Me: **Never!

**Chad:** Yea say it!

**Me: **How are you going to make me?

**Sonny:** You don't want to know

**Me:** Fine I don't own Sonny With a Chance :(! Happy?

**Chad: **Good girl was that so hard?

**Me:** Watch it Cooper! I control you here! I can make things happen to your hair or make you do things like the chicken dance in front of the whole world if I want!

**Chad: **Sonny! I'm officially afraid of this girl!

**Me:** Good! You should be!

**Ch. 2 Forgive Me?**

_**Screen Names**_

_**The1andOnlyCDCWhatItDo or ImVerySorrySonshine- Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown- Tawni Hart**_

_**RandomSonshine- Sonny Munroe**_

_**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO: Nico Harris**_

_**CheeseLover1- Grady Mitchell**_

_**GnomeyTheGnome- Zora Lancaster**_

_(The1andOnlyCDCWhatItDo has logged in)_

**The1andOnlyCDCWhatItDo:** All alone in the chat room La. La. La. Do. Da.

_(TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown! has logged in)_

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Pooper you better fix things with Sonny.

**The1andOnlyCDCWhatItDo: **What do you mean 'fix things'?

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown: **All Sonny has eaten today is a cup of Fro-Yo, she only left our dressing room twice, once to go to rehearsals and to go get her Fro-Yo! She's locked me out of our dressing room and won't let anyone in, she even blocked out the view from the vents so Zora couldn't get in. She doesn't want any contact with the outside world because she figures if you think she is overly happy and a diva that others also think that!

**The1andOnlyCDCWhatItDo:** Well what can I do?

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Call her, text her, try to get into our dressing room, I DON'T KNOW Ok? Just get Sonny back to normal!

_(RandomSonshine has logged in)_

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Sonny! If you won't come out of your dressing room, can I at least come in?

**RandomSonshine:** I'll let you and ONLY you in.

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Ya! Thanks Sonny!

_(The1andOnlyCDCWhatItDo has changed his screen name to ImVerySorrySonshine)_

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Chad, Sonny says that if you think she will forgive you just for changing your screen name, you're wrong.

**RandomSonshine:** Thanks for saying that Tawn!

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown: **No problem Sonny! Chad is a Jerkface!

**ImVerySorrySonshine: **Sonny please! I didn't mean what I said. It was just so your friends would get off my back! Please forgive me!

**RandomSonshine:** NO way!

**ImVerySorrySonshine:** What do I have to do for you to forgive me?

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Sonny says you have to prove to her that you're truly sorry and that you didn't mean that she was a diva or way too happy.

**ImVerySorrySonshine:** How am I supposed to do that?

_(WatchOutLadiesItsNICO has logged in)_

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** I don't know Chad but you better do it fast cuz I can't stand all of these tissues scattered all around our dressing room!

_(RandomSonshine has logged off)_

**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO: **Tawni, Sonny let you into the dressing room? When did that happen?

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown: **Yea she let me in about 15 minutes ago. The only thing that I don't know is that if I leave the room I wonder if she will let me back in and it's all because of Pooper!

**ImVerySorrySonshine:** Hey sorry! If it wasn't for you two being on my case for liking her we wouldn't be in this mess!

_(CheeseLover1 has logged in)_

**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO: **Pooper you're the one who said those things. Marshall even noticed the difference in Sonny because she's not 'sunny' anymore. He says if she doesn't start to be the 'sunny' Sonny again soon her job could be on the line!

**CheeseLover1: **Yea Pooper and we can't lose Sonny!

_(GnomeyTheGnome has logged in)_

**GnomeyTheGnome:** Pooper you better watch out! You hurt Sonny so I'm going to hurt YOU!

_(GnomeyTheGnome has logged off)_

**ImVerySorrySonshine:** Ok I will totally admit that I'm scared of her!

**CheeseLover1: **You should be!

_(CheeseLover1 has logged off)_

**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO: **Watch your back Pooper!

_(WatchOutLadiesItsNICO has logged off)_

**ImVerySorrySonshine:** Ok that is the 4th time I've been threatened! I'm out of here!

_(ImVerySorrySonshine has logged off)_

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Everyone left me by myself *sigh* bye!

_(TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown has logged off)_

**AN-**

**Review and add as a favorite! Tell me if you have any suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3 What?

**Disclaimer-**

**Me: ***crying*

**Chad:** Why are you crying?

**Meredith (my best friend):** I just told her that she doesn't own Sonny with a Chance.

**Chad:** You're such a girl for crying over that! *laughs*

**Me:** Watch it Cooper. I control you here! I could have Zora shave your hair off or I could turn your hair purple!

**Chad:** Yea right! *laughs more*

**Me:** Wanna Bet?

**Chad: **Ok fine sorry!

**Me:** OMG Chad Dylan Cooper apologized! IT'S A MIRICALE!

**Chad:** Drama Queen!

**Me:** Drama King!

**Chad:** ugh!

**Ch. 3 Truth!**

_**Screen Names**_

_**The1andOnlyCDCWhatItDo or ImVerySorrySonshine- Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown- Tawni Hart**_

_**RandomSonshine- Sonny Munroe**_

_**CheeseLover1- Grady Mitchell**_

_**GnomeyTheGnome- Zora Lancaster**_

_(CheeseLover1 has logged in)_

**CheeseLover1:** First one in the chat room. That's a first!

**CheeseLover1:** Wow this is boring!

_(RandomSonshine has logged in)_

**RandomSonshine:** Hey Grady!

**CheeseLover1:** Hey Sonny! Feeling any better?

**RandomSonshine:** A little better. Chad has sent me a sorry bear, flowers with a sorry card, sorry chocolates, and sorry text messages and has left me about 35 sorry voicemails.

**CheeseLover1:** Man he really seems sorry! Chad Dylan Cooper barely ever apologizes!

**RandomSonshine: **Yea and I appreciate the effort but it's not what I'm looking for from him.

**CheeseLover1: **What do you mean?

**RandomSonshine:** I want him to tell me what he truly thinks of me nothing but the truth.

**CheeseLover1:** I get Sonny. You want to know if he just said that for no reason and then see what he really thinks.

_(GnomeyTheGnome has logged in)_

**RandomSonshine: **Yup that's it but it probably will never happen. He's Chad Dylan Cooper the 'Greatest Actor of our Generation' who cares for now one but himself!

**GnomeyTheGnome: **You got that right Sonny! LOL

**CheeseLover1:** Ha Zora! And you never know Sonny Chad Dylan Cooper is also full of surprises so he might surprise you.

**GnomeyTheGnome: **What might he surprise her by doing?

**RandomSonshine:** Tell me what he truly thinks of me.

**GnomeyTheGnome:** If he does that I want it on video!

**RandomSonshine:** How about I let you know if he ever comes so you can do that?

**GnomeyTheGnome:** Sweet! Thanks Sonny!

**RandomSonshine:** No problem Zora!

_(GnomeyTheGnome has logged off)_

**RandomSonshine: **Soo…

**CheeseLover1:** Soo…

_(ImVerySorrySonshine has logged in)_

**RandomSonshine: **Well, Bye Grady! Don't tell you know who what I said. :)

**CheeseLover1:** Bye Sonny and I won't!

**ImVerySorrySonshine:** Sonny, wait!

_(RandomSonshine has logged off)_

**ImVerySorrySonshine: **Ugh! She won't say anything to me! Why doesn't she say anything about my gifts?

**CheeseLover1:** Sonny told me everything but you can figure it out by yourself since your Chad Dylan Pooper.

**ImVerySorrySonshine:** Why won't you tell me?

**CheeseLover1: **Sonny told me not to. Sorry Pooper!

**CheeseLover1:** Peace Out Suckas!

_(CheeseLover1 has logged off)_

**ImVerySorrySonshine:** This is just great!

_(TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown has logged in)_

**ImVerySorrySonshine: **Tawni! How come Sonny won't talk to me even though I've sent sorry gifts and messages?

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** She's gonna kill me for telling you but for some reason- that I don't know of- I feel bad for you *shudders*.

**ImVerySorrySonshine:** Weird…But thanks! So what is it?

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** She wants you to stop sending the gifts and the text messages, stop leaving the voicemails and tell her what you really think of her.

**ImVerySorrySonshine:** How am I supposed to do that if she won't even let me talk to her?

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** I'll talk to her and tell her that if you come to talk to her that she should let you in and listen to what you have to say. She'll listen to me since we're really close now.

**ImVerySorrySonshine:** Thanks Tawni! …I never thought I would say thanks to a Random.

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Whatever Pooper!

_(TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown has logged off)_

**ImVerySorrySonshine:** Let's do this!

_(ImVerySorrySonshine has logged off)_

_**Outside of the Chat room.**_

**Sonny's P.O.V**

_I can't believe Chad! I'm not a diva or an overly happy person! What really bothers me is that I have no clue if he told others what he said. If he did who knows how many people think I'm a diva or that I'm way too happy. While I was still thinking Tawni walked in from doing whatever she was doing. She looked like she was about to say something but then didn't say anything and turned her attention to the mirror to complement herself as always. Then she finally spoke._

"So Sonny"

_I was confused so I simply replied_ "Yea?"

"Are you feeling better?'

"A little bit."_ It was the truth. I wasn't hurting as bad as I was 2 days ago but I still am upset._

"You know what I think?"

"What Tawni?"

"I think that if he calls you or comes to our dressing room to talk that you should talk to him."

"Why?"

"Sonny, I was talking to him early and he seemed really sorry. I've known Chad longer than you and he has never gone this far to say sorry to someone."

"Really?"

"Yea, so talk to him if he wants to talk to you."

"Thanks Tawn."

"No problem Sonny!"

**Tawni's P.O.V**

_After talking to Chad in the chat room in the prop house, I went to Sonny and mines dressing room to tell her that she needs to talk to Chad. I walked into the dressing room and all Sonny did was stare at me and I didn't want to be the first to talk so even though I was about to say something I stopped myself. Then I sat down at my mirror to start what Sonny usually expects me to do._

"Tawni, your hair is perfect today, and I love that outfit!"

"Thanks Tawni!"

"Welcome!"

_After I finished that it was so quiet in the room so I finally spoke._

"So Sonny"

"Yea?'

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little bit" _She seemed like she meant it too._

"You know what I think?"

"What Tawni?"

"I think that if he calls you or comes to our dressing room to talk that you should talk to him."

"Why?"

"Sonny, I was talking to him early and he seemed really sorry. I've known Chad longer than you and he has never gone this far to say sorry to someone."

"Really?"

"Yea, so talk to him if he wants to talk to you."

"Thanks Tawn."

"No problem Sonny!"

_That was easier than I thought it would be._

**Chad's P.O.V**

_After I talked to Tawni, I waited a while for her to talk to Sonny. When I figured I had given them enough time I walked to Sonny's dressing room. I didn't hear anyone talking so I guessed Tawni had already talked to her and left. When I finally got the guts, I knocked on the door. _

"Who's there?" _Sonny definitely didn't sound like her 'sunny' self just like Nico, Grady, Tawni, and Zora said. (Yes I know their names I just like to bug them)_

"Can I come in, Sonny?"

Surprisingly I heard footsteps and then the unlocking of the door to reveal a very sad, un-sunny, Sonny who had very messed up hair and make-up.

"Come on in" she sighed.

"I just wanted to talk."

"I know."

"I just wanted to tell you some things that you might want to hear."

"I'm listening."

"Here it goes… I didn't mean those things I said to your friends. I said it to cover up for what I'm saying now. The truth is that I think that you're amazing, talented, beautiful, funny, sweet, and cute." _Under my breath I said_ "Stupid Cute!" _thinking she didn't hear me. _

_She sat there speechless. She was surprised I think._

"Sonny I guess what I'm trying to say is… ."

"What?"

"I said I really, really like you and I want to know if you feel the same way."

_She stared at me and finally said something._

"Chad….

**Sonny's P.O.V**

_I was thinking about what Tawni said when I heard knocking. Then I heard from above me_

"Sonny its Chad!"

"Zora you scared me!"

"Sorry but I got my video camera with me so whatever he says I'll have it on tape!"

"Ok"

Then I thought I better act so I said:

"Who's there?" _Wow that sounded depressing!_

"Can I come in, Sonny?" _Wow he sounded serious!_

"Come on in"

"I just wanted to talk."

"I know."

"I just wanted to tell you some things that you might want to hear."

"I'm listening."

"Here it goes… I didn't mean those things I said to your friends. I said it to cover up for what I'm saying now. The truth is that I think that you're amazing, talented, beautiful, funny, sweet, and cute." _Then he mumbled "_stupid cute."_Awwwww!_

_I was speechless! I didn't know what to say and even if I did I wouldn't have been able to say it. He saved me by talking before I had to say anything._

"Sonny I guess what I'm trying to say is… ."

"What?"

"I said I really, really like you and I want to know if you feel the same way."

_I stared at him and then I finally said something._

"Chad…

**Zora's P.O.V**

_I was all set to get what he had to say on tape. When they finally started talking I got everything but I didn't listen. I would see what they said when no one would be around and see how he embarrassed himself. I left the vents and when into the cleaning supplies closet and pressed play._

"Come on in"

"I just wanted to talk."

"I know."

"I just wanted to tell you some things that you might want to hear."

"I'm listening."

"Here it goes… I didn't mean those things I said to your friends. I said it to cover up for what I'm saying now. The truth is that I think that you're amazing, talented, beautiful, funny, sweet, and cute." _OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE HE JUST SAID THAT!_

"Sonny I guess what I'm trying to say is… ."

"What?"

"I said I really, really like you and I want to know if you feel the same way." _OMG HE JUST ADMITTED SOMETHING I THOUGHT HE WOULD NEVER ADMITT AND IT WASN'T EVEN TO LIKE A FRIEND IT WAS TO THE PERSON HE LIKED!_

_Then she just stared at him. I was like come on girl say something! Then…_

"Chad…

**Cliffy! Tell me what you think! Review, add as a favorite! Tell me if you have any suggestions!**

**~ChannyFann2213**


	4. Chapter 4 Rejection? NOT

**Disclaimer-**

**Me:** Mom I want to own Sonny With a Chance. Can you get me that for my birthday?

**Mom:** No. You can't own a TV show!

**Me:** Dad can I own Sonny With a Chance for my birthday?

**Dad:** Sure sweetheart!

**Me:** Yes! Thanks Dad!

**Mom:** David! It's impossible for a 13 year old girl to own a TV show!

**Dad:** That's a show? Oh. Sorry sweetheart.

**Me:** NOOOOOOOOOO!

**Ch. 4 Over Him**

**Sonny's P.O.V**

_I was so surprised that Chad had just confessed his feelings to me that I stuttered. Since all I could say was_ "Chad…" _he said something._

"Don't say anything Sonny. I can't believe I just embarrassed myself by saying my feelings thinking you felt the same."

_Wait what?_

"Chad I don't think you understand! I-"

"Save it Sonny! I don't want an explanation!"

"But Chad-"

"Bye Sonny."

_Did he think I was rejecting him?_

**Chad's P.O.V**

_I can't believe that I just got rejected by Miss 'Sunshine' Munroe! I told her how I truly felt and she doesn't even feel the same way. I thought she did and boy was I wrong._

**Tawni's P.O.V**

_I figured that the two 'love birds' had already talked so I headed towards our dressing room. The closer I got the better I could hear someone crying louder and louder. Great! What did Chad do now! Whatever he did he better sleep with one eye open! When I opened the door to our dressing room there was Sonny crying uncontrollably._

"Sonny? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"No-o I'm not ok. Cha-ad…"

_I knew Chad had something to do with this!_

"What did he do now?"

"He wouldn't let me talk!"

"What?"

"He told me that he liked me and I stuttered since I was so surprised. I was gonna tell him that I liked him too but, before I got the chance he took it as a rejection."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Forget it and him."

_Wow!_

**Back in Chat room**

_**Screen Names**_

_**RandomSonshine or SunnySonny- Sonny Munroe**_

_**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown- Tawni Hart**_

_**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO- Nico Harris**_

_**ImVerySorrySonshine or - Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_**PrettyPortlyn- Portlyn Maddison**_

_**DemDemzL.- Demi Lovato**_

_**TheJJCharm- Joe Jonas**_

_**SellyGomez- Selena Gomez**_

_**3pointsShyofAGenius-Nick Jonas**_

_(PrettyPortlyn has logged in)_

**PrettyPortlyn: **No one's even on here. Why is everyone so happy about this if it's not even used?

_(TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown has logged in)_

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown: **Portlyn?

**PrettyPortlyn: **Yeah? Who are you?

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown: **Tawni from So Random.

**PrettyPortlyn:** Oh! Hi!

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown: **Hi! So did Chad tell you what happened between him and Sonny?

**PrettyPortlyn:** Yea! I was thinking Channy was gonna happen! We could help get them together even though she rejected him.

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Sonny said she's forgetting him.

**PrettyPortlyn:** Why is she so upset if she rejected him?

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** She didn't reject him. She was surprised that he actually admitted it and stuttered.

**PrettyPortlyn:** Really?

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Yup!

**PrettyPortlyn: **Chad needs to learn how to listen!

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Ikr!

_(RandomSonshine has logged in)_

**RandomSonshine:** Hi! :)

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Hey Sonny! You over Chad?

**RandomSonshine:** Who?

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Chad Dylan Cooper?

**PrettyPortlyn:** Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls?

**RandomSonshine:** Doesn't ring a bell…

**PrettyPortlyn:** You were right Tawni!

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** I'm always right! And Pretty! But seriously Sonny, cut the act. You didn't forget Chad within 30 min. It would take you years to forget him!

_(RandomSonshine has changed her screen name to SunnySonny)_

**SunnySonny:** I don't know what you're talking about Tawni.

_(SunnySonny has logged off)_

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Portlyn! I know what we need to do!

**PrettyPortlyn:** What?

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** We need help from Selena Gomez!

**PrettyPortlyn:** Good idea! Get her online!

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Ok!

_**2 minutes later**_

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** She said she will be on in just a little bit

**PrettyPortlyn:** Good!

_(SellyGomez has logged in)_

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown: **That was fast! Thanks for getting on!

**SellyGomez:** Hey! What do you need?

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Well Chad confessed his feelings to Sonny and since she was so surprised she stuttered. Chad took that as a rejection so before she could say anything he said that he couldn't believe he just embarrassed himself like that and stormed out.

**SellyGomez:** Jeez! Trouble in ChannyLand! (lol) Why would she reject him?

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** See that's the problem! Sonny was going to tell him that she felt the same way. Chad just wouldn't listen. Now Sonny is determined on forgetting him.

**SellyGomez:** That is a problem! What to do…Oh! I know! Let's make Chad jealous!

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Girl! I like the way you think! But how?

**PrettyPortlyn:** Yea it's not like we can just call Zac Efron and tell him to break up with Vanessa and then go ask Sonny out!

**SellyGomez:** True but I bet my close friend Demi Lovato could get Joe Jonas to! He has a crush on Sonny and So Random is his favorite show!

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Hey get Demi to get Joe to ask her out online. Selena you get Demi who will get Joe and Portlyn you go get Chad. I'll take care of Sonny.

**SellyGomez:** Ok then everyone meet back here of course.

_**5 minutes later**_

**SellyGomez:** Dem Demz and Joe are getting on. How about Sonny?

_(SunnySonny has logged in)_

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** There's your answer!

**SellyGomez:** Hey Sonny!

**SunnySonny:** Hi Selena!

**PrettyPortlyn:** So…

_(DemDemzL. has logged in)_

**DemDemzL.: **Hey Sel!

**SellyGomez: **Hey Dem Demz

**SunnySonny:** Hey! You're Demi Lovato! I love your music!

**DemDemzL.: **And your Sonny Munroe! I love So Random!

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** And I'm Tawni Hart!

**SunnySonny: ***rolls eyes*

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Hey!

**SunnySonny:** Sorry Tawn!

_(TheJJCharm has logged in)_

**TheJJCharm:** Hey everyone

**DemDemzL.:** Hey Joe!

**SunnySonny:** Joe Jonas?

**TheJJCharm:** The one and only. You're Sonny Munroe right?

**SunnySonny:** Yup!

**TheJJCharm:** So Random is my favorite show and you're my favorite! I love Sicky Vicky!

**SunnySonny:** Aww! Thanks *blushes*

_(ImVerySorrySonshine has logged in)_

**SellyGomez: ** Who's ImVerySorrySonshine?

**PrettyPortlyn:** Chad.

**ImVerySorrySonshine:** Gomez

_(ImVerySorrySonshine has changed his screen name to )_

**SellyGomez:** Cooper…

_(3pointsShyofAGenius has logged in)_

**SellyGomez:** Nick? What are you doing on here?

**3pointsShyofAGenius:** What am I not allowed on here or something?

**SellyGomez:** You can be on here. I was just surprised.

**TheJJCharm:** Sonny you know you're really cute.

**SunnySonny: ***blushes* thanks!

**TheJJCharm:** So would you like to go out with me Friday night?

**SunnySonny:** I would love to!

**TheJJCharm:** Great! Pick you up at 7! ;)

**SunnySonny: **Ok! See you then! I've got to go!

**TheJJCharm:** Bye Sonny!

**SellyGomez:** Bye Sonny!

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Bye Son!

**SunnySonny:** Bye!

_(SunnySonny has logged off)_

**TheJJCharm:** I'm gonna go 2! Bye

**DemDemzL.: **Bye Joe! :)

_(TheJJCharm has logged off)_

**SellyGomez:** And Jonny is alive!

**:** What is Jonny?

**SellyGomez:** Sonny and Joe's couple name!

**:** Why is she going out with him anyway! Not that I care…

**SellyGomez:** Jealous?

**:** What? Jealous of Ms. Sunshine yea right!

**PrettyPortlyn:** Whatever you say Chad!

**:** Why would I be jealous?

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Because you like her possibly even love her!

**:** That's ridiculous!

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown: **We all know what happened! Zora got it on tape.

_(WatchOutLadiesItsNICO has logged in)_

**:** So you saw me embarrass myself?

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown: **We saw how you told her how you felt. How she stuttered and how you yelled at her for not feeling the same way when you didn't even give her a chance to say anything so you got "rejected".

**:** Ok…

**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO:** Really? The great 'CDC' got rejected! Ha! Ha! Ha!

**3pointsShyofAGenius:** I'm lost so bye.

_(3pointsShyofAGenius has logged off)_

**DemDemzL.:** So I guess Jemi won't be happening anytime soon…

**SellyGomez: **Sorry Dem Demz! :)

**DemDemzL.:** I don't think Nelena will happen soon either!

_(DemDemzL. has logged off)_

**SellyGomez:** True…

**PrettyPortlyn:** So Chad! Do you like Jonny or Soe better?

**:** Soe? And Portlyn! Don't talk without a script!

**PrettyPortlyn: **UGH! Whatever Chad!

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown: **Wow Chad! I didn't know you could be so harsh!

**:** Shut it Blondie!

_( has logged off)_

**SellyGomez:** Denial!

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown: **Tell me about it!

**PrettyPortlyn: **Jeez I can talk without a script! I'm not dumb like he thinks I am!

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** LOL :D

**SellyGomez:** So if this works right Chad will get jealous and possibly try to ruin their date or their relationship. Or maybe we could get like Demi to kiss Joe in front of Sonny so that Sonny will run off crying and Chad will comfort her!

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** We're brilliant! And I'm pretty!

**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO:** Wait! So you got Demi to get Joe to ask Sonny out just so Chad would get jealous and try to break them up?

**SellyGomez:** Yup!

**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO:** Weird!

(WatchOutLadiesItsNICO has logged off)

**PrettyPortlyn:** Well I'll talk to you later about our plan! Bye!

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Bye Port!

**SellyGomez:** Bye Portlyn!

_(PrettyPortlyn has logged off)_

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Bye Selena!

**SellyGomez:** Bye Tawni!

_(TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown has logged off)_

_(SellyGomez has logged off)_

**Review! Right down there!**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **Hmmmm…

**Chad:** What?

**Me: **I'm trying to decide who is hotter. Chad Dylan Cooper or Zac Efron…

**Chad:** WHAT? IT'S DEFINITLY ME! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO THINK ABOUT IT!

**Me:** Sorry! But I do! While I'm still thinking about it I think I should get the disclaimer over with so I don't own Sonny with a Chance. :/

**Chad:** At least you admitted that! Now you have to admit that I'm hotter than Zac Efron!

**Me:** I'm gonna have to say that it's a tie. Sorry! Now chapter 5 of Chatroom!

**Ch. 5 Part 1**

_***2 Days after Joe and Sonny's Date***_

**Screen Names**

_**SunnySonny- Sonny Munroe**_

_**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown- Tawni Hart**_

_**CheeseLover1- Grady Mitchell**_

_**ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor- Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_**DemDemzL.- Demi Lovato**_

_**TheJJCharm- Joe Jonas**_

_**SellyGomez- Selena Gomez**_

_**TheMiddleM or TheMagnificantMunroe: Jake Munroe**_

_(TheMiddleM has logged in)_

**TheMiddleM:** Is anyone even on here or is this place deserted?

_(SellyGomez has logged in)_

**TheMiddleM:** Who are you?

**SellyGomez:** Who am I? Who are you?

**TheMiddleM:** You're not a stalker are you?

**SellyGomez: **No! I'm Selena Gomez!

**TheMiddleM:** I'm talking to THE Selena Gomez?

**SellyGomez:** Yes but who are you?

**TheMiddleM:** I'm Jake Munroe. I'm Sonny Munroe's younger brother by a year and a half and 3 and a half years older than our younger sister Rosie Munroe.

**SellyGomez:** I never new Sonny had a brother!

_(SunnySonny has logged in)_

**TheMiddleM: **You're friends with my dorky sister?

**SunnySonny:** Hi to you to bro!

**SellyGomez:** Sonny's not dorky.

**TheMiddleM:** Whatever

**SunnySonny:** Love you too :)

**SellyGomez:** So how was the date? I want all the details?

**SunnySonny:** Well Joe picked me up and took me to this really awesome restaurant! After we ate we went for ice cream. I got some ice cream on my lip so he kissed me!

**SellyGomez:** Awwwww!

**TheMiddleM:** Wait Joe Jonas took you on a date?

**SunnySonny:** Yea…

**TheMiddleM:** Why would Joe Jonas want to date you?

**SunnySonny:** I'm a likable person!

**SellyGomez:** As much as I like watching you two talk I want to hear about the rest of the date!

**SunnySonny:** Yea so then we went to the beach and sat down. I laid my head on his shoulder and we watched the sunset. Then he took me home and gave me a goodnight kiss.

**TheMiddleM:** I don't believe that Joe Jonas would actually want to kiss you.

_(ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor has logged in)_

**SunnySonny: **Is it that hard to believe?

**TheMiddleM:** Yea! It is!

**SunnySonny:** Shut up Jake! You know you have a weird screen name

**TheMiddleM:** Fine! I'll change it!

**ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor:** Who are you?

**TheMiddleM:** I'm Sonny's Brother who are you?

_(TheMiddleM has changed his screen name to TheMagnificantMunroe)_

**SunnySonny:** Jake! It's okay! Gosh he's not a bad person he works at the studio!

**ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor:** Sonny he knows who I am.

**TheMagnificantMunroe:** Uh…No I have no clue who you are.

**ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor:** I'm Chad Dylan Cooper.

**TheMagnificantMunroe: **Nope! Never heard of you before!

**ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor:** I'm Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls?

**TheMagnificantMunroe:** What's Mackenzie Falls?

**SunnySonny:** *rotflol*

_(CheeseLover1 has logged in)_

**SellyGomez:** So Sonny Will you go out with Joe again?

**SunnySonny:** Definitely

**CheeseLover1:** Just let Nico and I know if he hurts you! You're like a sister to us Sonny!

**SunnySonny:** Awwwww! Thanks Grady!

_(TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown has logged in)_

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Sonny! Tell me about your date!

**TheMagnificantMunroe:** Oh Joy! More girl Talk!

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown: **Who are you?

**TheMagnificantMunroe:** Sonny's younger brother.

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Sonny! You never told me you had a brother! I thought we told each other everything!

**SunnySonny:** I also have a little sister!

**TheMagnificantMunroe:** By the way Rosie is gonna be on my account. She wants to talk to famous people.

_(CheeseLover1 has logged off)_

**SunnySonny:** Ok! Hi Rosie!

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Sonny tell me about your date!

**TheMagnificantMunroe:** OMG! It's Tawni Hart! EEEPPP!

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** I know I'm pretty aren't I!

**SunnySonny:** You want to hear about the date?

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Yes!

**SunnySonny: **Well Joe picked me up and took me to this really awesome restaurant! After we ate we went for ice cream. I got some ice cream on my lip so he kissed me!

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** YOU KISSED JOE JONAS!

**SunnySonny:** Yes! Then we went to the beach and sat down. I laid my head on his shoulder and we watched the sunset. Then he took me home and gave me a goodnight kiss.

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** AWWWWW!

**TheMagnificantMunroe:** It's Jake again. But I do not like all of this girl talk so Jake's Out! Peace Out Suckah's!

_(TheMagnificantMunroe has logged off)_

**ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor:** No one uses my line!

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Shut up Pooper!

**ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor:** So you his girlfriend?

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Good question Pooper! Even though it's pure jealousy!

**ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor:** Pfft! Me? Jealous? Yea Right!

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Whatever! So Sonny are you his girlfriend?

**SunnySonny:** He didn't ask me but were going out again tomorrow night.

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** OMG you know what this means!

**SunnySonny:** No…

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** It's time for a complete Tawni Hart Make-Over!

**SunnySonny:** That's not necessary!

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Yes it is! Don't argue with Tawni Hart!

**SunnySonny:** Fine! I give!

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Yay!

**SellyGomez:** I'll help!

_(DemDemzL. has logged in)_

**SunnySonny:** Well I've g2g! See you later!

**SellyGomez:** Bye Sonny!

_(SunnySonny has logged off)_

**ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor: **Well…Peace out Suckah's!

_(ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor has logged off)_

**DemDemzL:** So did Joe ask Sonny to be his girlfriend?

**SellyGomez:** Nope

**DemDemzL:** Yes! ...I mean oh…

**SellyGomez:** It's okay Dem Demz! I know you like Joe! Joe and Sonny are just temporary.

**DemDemzL:** Really?

**SellyGomez: **Yea. It's only to get Channy together. Once we get them together I'll set you and Joe up.

**DemDemzL:** Awwwww! Thanks Sel! Bye!

_(DemDemzL has logged off)_

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** Our Plan is working well! Did you see how jealous Chad was?

**SellyGomez:** I know! This is great!

_(TheJJCharm logged off)_

**TheJJCharm:** Hey is Sonny online?

**SellyGomez:** Nope. Do you want me to get her on?

**TheJJCharm:** No! I need advice.

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** On what?

**TheJJCharm:** Well I like Sonny but it doesn't feel right.

**SellyGomez:** Why doesn't it feel right?

**TheJJCharm:** I don't feel any sparks like I do with Demi.

**SellyGomez: **You like Demi! I've got an idea but only if your okay with looking bad with Sonny.

**TheJJCharm:** Ok well what is it.

**SellyGomez:** If you date Sonny for like just a week and then she caught you like kissing Demi she would be upset and a certain Chad Dylan Cooper might just comfort her. Then Channy and Jemi would happen.

**TheJJCharm:** I like it Selena.

**SellyGomez:** I know!

_(GnomeyTheGnome has logged in)_

**GnomeyTheGnome: **Tawni!

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** What?

**GnomeyTheGnome:** JAMES CONROY'S BACK!

**Cliffy! I didn't want to make it all one part so the next chapter will be chapter 5 part 2. I just had to do a cliffy like that.**

**~ChannyLover4ever2213~**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait until I updated. I've been soooo busy with school that I haven't been able to write, which makes me sad. I'm on a trip in Philadelphia right now so I am able to write and update. Hope you enjoy Ch. 5 part 2! Also I am dedicating this chapter and any other chapters that I update in the month of November and the rest of October to my Auntie Ann who just died. RIP Auntie Ann.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Ch.5 Part 2**

_Previously in Chatroom_

_**GnomeyTheGnome: **__Tawni!_

_**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:**__ What?_

_**GnomeyTheGnome:**__ James Conroy's Back!_

_**Screen Names**_

_**SunnySonny-Sonny Munroe**_

_**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown or TheTerrificTawni-Tawni Hart**_

_**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO-Nico Harris**_

_**ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor- Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_**SellyGomez- Selena Gomez**_

_**GnomeyTheGnome-Zora Lancaster**_

_**TheJJCharm- Joe Jonas**_

**TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown:** WHAT?

**GnomeyTheGnome: **Heback at Condor Studios!

**TheJJCharm:** What is so bad about James Conroy?

**GnomeyTheGnome:** HUGE heartbreaker! Bigger than Chad Dylan Cooper!

_(TawniHartIsPrettyTawniTown has changed her screen name to TheTerrificTawni)_

**TheTerrificTawni: **Why is he back?

**GnomeyTheGnome:** Why don't u ask Pooper! He's guest starring on Mackenzie Stalls!

**TheTerrificTawni: **Ugh! He better not try anything!

**SellyGomez: **What would he do?

**TheTerrificTawni:** Well he would get a girl and then see a girl that he can't have so he will dump the girl he's with and go get the other girl. If the first girl starts dating someone he'll dump the second girl to go back to the first girl.

**TheJJCharm:** Ok….are we still doing the plan?

**SellyGomez:** Yup!

**TheJJCharm: **Ok. G2G

_(TheJJCharm has logged off)_

**TheTerrificTawni:** Wait till Sonny hears about this. I'm txting her to tell her to get on! Zora, tell her what u told me!

**GnomeyTheGnome:** Ok and Tawni if u see any mice running around let me know. I lost Gerald and Susie.

**TheTerrificTawni:** THERE ARE MICE RUNNING AROUND THE STUDIOS?

**GnomeyTheGnome:** Yea but they're harmless!

**TheTerrificTawni: **Ugh! Well Sonny is getting on right now- AHHH! There is a mouse by my cocoa mocho cocoa!

**GnomeyTheGnome:** Susie!

**SellyGomez:** How do u its Susie?

**GnomeyTheGnome:** Susie LOVES Tawni's cocoa mocho cocoa! I've used it to lure her before!

**TheTerrificTawni:** ZORA! Ugh! Get this thing out of here! NOW!

**GnomeyTheGnome:** Chill Tawni! I'm coming!

_(GnomeyTheGnome is Idol)_

**SellyGomez:** Sooooo…

**TheTerrificTawni:** HURRY ZORA! GOSH!

**SellyGomez:** …

_(SunnySonny has logged in)_

**SunnySonny: **You wanted me on Tawn?

**TheTerrificTawni:** Yes! U will never guess what Zora just told me!

**SunnySonny:** What?

**TheTerrificTawni:** James Conroy is guest starring on the Falls!

**SunnySonny:** WHAT?

**TheTerrificTawni:** That was my reaction exactly!

**SunnySonny:** CHAD! He had to have something to do with this! I'm getting him on!

_(ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor has logged on)_

**SunnySonny:** Never mind!

_(GnomeyTheGnome is Available)_

**GnomeyTheGnome: **I got both of 'em!

**TheTerrificTawni:** Thank God!

**SunnySonny:** What did u get?

**GnomeyTheGnome:** I lost Gerald and Susie again.

**TheTerrificTawni:** And one of them was in our dressing room by my cocoa mocho cocoa!

**SunnySonny:** Oh! Well Chad WHY DID U GET HIM BACK?

**ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor:** Who back?

**SunnySonny:** James Conroy! I know it was u! Don't play dumb!

**ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor:** It hurts me Sonny. You just assume it was me! *tear*

**SunnySonny:** Stop being so dramatic Cooper! We're not on the Falls!

**ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor:** Look I didn't even know he was back! In fact, I wanna know who got him back! I hate that guy. He is a HUGE jerk!

**SunnySonny:** You're the one to talk! Oh and if u didn't know that then u obviously didn't know that he is guest starring on ur show.

**GnomeyTheGnome: **See ya!

_(GnomeyTheGnome has logged off)_

**ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor:** Oh Come on! This sucks!

**SunnySonny:** Wait! If u didn't ask him to come back then who did?

**ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor:** I don't know! Maybe….?

**SunnySonny:** What?

**ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor:** Mr. Condor asked him himself! He said he loved the work he did and that it brought ratings up! Conroy's gonna be here 4 three weeks!

**SunnySonny: **How do u know?

**ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor:** Weird Gnomey Kid told me

**SunnySonny:** Ugh!

**TheTerrificTawni:** He better not try to hit on me again!

**SunnySonny:** I hope he doesn't hit on me!

_(WatchOutLadiesItsNICO has logged in)_

**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO:** I heard James Conroy is back.

**SunnySonny:** Don't remind me!

**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO:** I don't like him either! How long is he here for?

**TheTerrificTawni:** 3 weeks

**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO:** Great.

**SunnySonny:** Ikr

**TheTerrificTawni:** Guess what Sonny!

**SunnySonny:** What?

**TheTerrificTawni:** I've got a date tonight!

**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO:** A D-Date? With who?

**TheTerrificTawni:** Yes a date! With one of the Gladiators!

**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO:** WHAT?

**TheTerrificTawni:** Yup! So I have to go! TTYL

_(TheTerrificTawni has logged off)_

**SunnySonny:** So Nico, u like Tawni?

**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO:** I WHAT?

**SunnySonny:** Don't deny it Nico. I can tell.

**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO:** I don't like Tawni!

**SunnySonny:** Nico?

**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO:** Ok so I like her a little.

**SunnySonny:** Nico.

**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO:** OK! OK! I'm like in love with her.

**SunnySonny:** Awwwww! Why don't u talk to her about it. Ask her out!

**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO:** Sonny, we aren't even really friends! She could never return the feelings.

**SunnySonny:** U never know!

**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO:** Thanks Sonny but I doubt it.

**SunnySonny:** I'll talk to her! I will see if she has her eyes on anyone now.

**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO:** Ok Sonny. Thanks.

**ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor:** If you're done I thought you might like to know that James Conroy just got here.

**SunnySonny:** And the torture begins. Well I'll talk to u guys later.

**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO:** See ya Sonny!

_(SunnySonny has logged off)_

**ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor:** I don't want to be in here all alone with a random. Peace out Suckah!

_(ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor has logged off)_

**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO: **No point in still being here!

_(WatchOutLadiesItsNICO has logged off)_

**SellyGomez:** They forgot about me! :[

**Again Sorry for the late update! Hope you liked it! Please Review! Right down there!**

**~PrettyLittleChannyLover2213**


	7. VERY IMPORTANT

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated forever, but with my aunt dying it has been a tough time. I'm still grieving and my mom is not dealing well with it. I hope to update as soon as I can but along with the death of her I have major writers block. Sorry! If you have any ideas could you please PM me and that would get the story moving along faster! Thanks!**

**~PrettyLittleChannyLover2213 **


	8. Sorry! Another AN! Please Read

**Hey everyone. I really am trying to update but my life keeps getting these bumps in the road. First my grandma got remarried (weird right lol), then my Aunt died from cancer, and now my mom, who was diagnosed with cancer in 2003, just went for her yearly check-up and found out that her cancer has returned. CANCER SUCKS! It will be very hard for me to update because she is going to have to have surgery and after that chemotherapy. I hope you understand.**

**~PrettyLittleChannyLover2213**


	9. Ch 6 FINALLY!

**Hi everyone! I'm finally updating. I'm passing time at the hospital by writing. Thanks for waiting and understanding. Hope you enjoy! **

**I'm going to thank EVERYONE that has reviewed through the WHOLE story:**

**DemiStayStrong****  
Denarox18  
****channystemiluver4ever****  
chad dylan cooper fever  
EllietheDisneyfreak  
DustyTrails  
FanFreak4Channy  
IloveMEandonlyME0721  
sprstrz  
VeVe2491  
DaughterOftheGrayEyedGodess  
Lyfeee  
SWACattack  
RainbowConverse323  
NeverLetGoes2Love  
BethanyRose1796  
****8DoNt204GeT92****  
Coraal  
Cenaluver333  
SWAC XxChannyxX  
Demi Browne  
Kitty Into Avatar  
LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate  
MiiMyselfandTime  
Fanglover911  
Sonny With A Chance  
emohellokitty  
Forevervamp  
CeCe-33  
**

**Thanks! And Now On With the Story! **

**Ch. 6**

_Previously In Chatroom:_

_**ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor:**__ If you're done I thought you might like to know that James Conroy just got here._

_**SunnySonny:**__ And the torture begins. Well I'll talk to u guys later._

_**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO:**__ See ya Sonny!_

_(SunnySonny has logged off)_

_**ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor:**__ I don't want to be in here all alone with a random. Peace out Suckah!_

_(ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor has logged off)_

_**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO: **__No point in still being here!_

_(WatchOutLadiesItsNICO has logged off)_

_**SellyGomez:**__ They forgot about me! :[_

_**Screen Names**_

_**SunnySonny- Sonny Munroe**_

_**TheTerrificTawni- Tawni Hart**_

_**CheeseLover1- Grady Mitchell**_

_**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO or LoveSick- Nico Harris**_

_**ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor- Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_**NeverCatchMeAlive- James Conroy**_

_**WisconsinChannySupporter or Tawnico&ChannyLover- Me the Author**_

_**Guest- ?**_

_(TheTerrificTawni has logged on)_

_(SellyGomez has logged on)_

**TheTerrificTawni:** Hey Sel!

**SellyGomez:** Hey Tawn!

**TheTerrificTawni: **When are we going to continue with our plan?

**SellyGomez:** IDK soon.

**TheTerrificTawni: **Oh

**TheTerrificTawni:** We have NOTHING to talk about! *Sigh*

_(CheeseLover1 has logged on)_

**CheeseLover1:** Where is my cheese?

**TheTerrificTawni:** Uhhh….Idk

**SellyGomez:** I have no idea. im not even there

**CheeseLover1:** Grrrr!

_(CheeseLover1 has logged off)_

**TheTerrificTawni:** Did he just…Growl?

**SellyGomez:** Uh Huh. Weird

**TheTerrificTawni: **Ikr

_(WisconsinChannySupporter has logged on)_

**WisconsinChannySupporter:** Heyyy!

**SellyGomez:** Uhhh….Hi?

**WisconsinChannySupporter:** OMG! Its Selena Gomez! I am a huge fan!

**SellyGomez:** Thanks but who are you?

**WisconsinChannySupporter: **I'm the author of this story, Anna

**TheTerrificTawni:** Yea Right!

**WisconsinChannySupporter:** OMG! OMG! You're Tawni Hart. You are totally awesome!

**TheTerrificTawni:** I know right!

_(WisconsinChannySupporter has changed her screen name to Tawnico&ChannyLover)_

**Tawnico&ChannyLover: **Do I need to prove I'm the author?

**TheTerrificTawni:** Yes!

**Tawnico&ChannyLover:** Ok But you asked for it!

**TheTerrificTawni: **I am so ugly! Everyone is so much prettier than me!

**SellyGomez:** Wow. Just Wow

**TheTerrificTawni: **I did not just say that!

**Tawnico&ChannyLover:** But you did. So beware! I control you here!

**SellyGomez:** What do you mean beware?

**Tawnico&ChannyLover: **Just don't make me mad. I can make you do things you would never dream of doing. Just be nice and you'll be fine.

**SellyGomez & TheTerrificTawni:** Can do!

**Tawnico&ChannyLover:** So….

**SellyGomez:** Idk

**TheTerrificTawni:** I know what Channy is but whats Tawnico?

**Tawnico&ChannyLover:** Uhhhhh…

**SellyGomez:** Tawn, I don't think you wanna know.

**TheTerrificTawni:** Why not?

**Tawnico&ChannyLover:** You would definitely get mad.

**TheTerrificTawni:** Fine then. Humph.

_(Guest has logged on)_

**Guest:** Hey ya'll!

**SellyGomez:** Uhhh….Hi?

**Guest:** What's up Peeps?

**TheTerrificTawni:** Who are you?

**Tawnico&ChannyLover: **Yea I didn't put you in my story.

**Guest:** Yes you did.

**Tawnico&ChannyLover:** No I didn't.

**Guest:** Yes you did!

**Tawnico&ChannyLover:** No I didn't!

**Guest:** Yes you –

**TheTerrificTawni & SellyGomez:** SHUT UP!

**Guest:** Pushy!

**TheTerrificTawni:** Who the hell are you?

**Guest:** Like I'm gonna tell you.

_(Guest has logged off)_

**SellyGomez:** Well Ok then.

**TheTerrificTawni:** Weird!

**Tawnico&ChannyLover:** Ikr! Creeper!

_(SunnySonny has logged on)_

**SunnySonny:** Hey Guys!

**Tawnico&ChannyLover:** OH GOSH! Its SONNY MUNROE! You Rock! Me Myself and Time is a great song!

**SunnySonny:** Aww! Thanks! I just have one question though. Who are you?

**Tawnico&ChannyLover:** I'm the author of this story.

**SunnySonny:** Oh!

**SellyGomez:** Yea she got Tawni to say that she was ugly.

**SunnySonny:** No way!

**Tawnico&ChannyLover:** Yes way!

**SunnySonny:** Amazing!

**SellyGomez:** I'm bored!

**Tawnico&ChannyLover:** Me too!

**SunnySonny:** What do you want to do?

**TheTerrificTawni:** Idk

_(WatchOutLadiesItsNICO has logged on)_

**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO:** Whats up?

**TheTerrificTawni: **Nothing

**SellyGomez:** Nothing at all

**Tawnico&ChannyLover:** We're bored!

**SunnySonny:** They said it all.

**WatchOutLadiesItsNICO:** Ok….

_(WatchOutLadiesItsNICO has changed his screen name to LoveSick)_

**SunnySonny:** *raises one eyebrow* Love sick?

**LoveSick:** Ugh….

**SunnySonny:** Sry! Letting it go, letting it go!

**LoveSick:** THANK YOU!

**SellyGomez:** Uhhh…I'm confused.

**SunnySonny:** It's nothing

**SellyGomez:** ok :/

**TheTerrificTawni:** Well this is…fun…?

_(ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor has logged on)_

**SunnySonny:** Great…. *rolls eyes*

**SellyGomez:** You two talking still not talking?

**ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor:** …..?

**SunnySonny:** …no

**Tawnico&ChannyLover:** AKWARD!

**SunnySonny:** You've gotta be on here for a reason Chad.

**ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor:** I don't want anything. Well, accept for a pony. And then a cute puppy to ride on that pony's back. :]

**TheTerrificTawni:** Ummm…

**SellyGomez:** What Tawni said

_(NeverCatchMeAlive has logged on)_

**NeverCatchMeAlive:** Who's all in here?

**TheTerrificTawni:** *Rolls eyes* Conroy. :[

**NeverCatchMeAlive:** Hart. Wanna go out tonight?

**TheTerrificTawni:** Oh James, you're always so charming.

**NeverCatchMeAlive:** So?

**TheTerrificTawni:** NO!

**SunnySonny:** You go girl! :]

**NeverCatchMeAlive:** Sonny.

**SunnySonny: ***fake smiles* James.

**NeverCatchMeAlive:** You wanna go out tonight?

**SunnySonny:** No you idiot! You just asked her out and I'm your second choice!

**NeverCatchMeAlive:** Your loss

**SellyGomez: **Bored.

**NeverCatchMeAlive: **Does anyone wanna go out tonight?

_**(JamesConroyRocks has appeared)**_

**JamesConroyRocks:** I do!

**Tawnico&ChannyLover: **Uhhh..Who are you?

**JamesConroyRocks: **The ULTIMATE James Conroy Fan!

**ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor:** Conroy just get out of here.

**NeverCatchMeAlive:** If I don't what are you gonna do?

**ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor:** You don't wanna know.

_(ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor has logged off)_

**NeverCatchMeAlive:** That was scary. NOT!

**SellyGomez:** Just leave your annoying me.

**NeverCatchMeAlive:** I don't have to le-

_(NeverCatchMeAlive has been disconnected)_

**JamesConroyRocks:** Well I guess if he's gone I don't have a reason to stay.

_**(JamesConroyRocks has disappeared)**_

**Tawnico&ChannyLover:** That was-

**LoveSick:** Weird!

**SellyGomez:** Well…See ya!

**SunnySonny:** See ya Sel!

_(SellyGomez has logged off)_

**Tawnico&ChannyLover:** I'm leaving too. Suppers ready.

**SunnySonny:** Bye!

_(Tawnico&ChannyLover has logged off)_

**SunnySonny:** Tawn? You still here?

**LoveSick:** See ya later!

**TheTerrificTawni:** TTYL Nico

_(LoveSick has logged off)_

**SunnySonny:** *squeals* Tawni!

**TheTerrificTawni:** What?

**SunnySonny:** You totally like Nico!

**TheTerrificTawni: **WHAT? NO I DON'T!

**SunnySonny:** Yea you do. You didn't say bye to anyone but Nico and I saw you during rehearsal. You were almost drooling over him in his costume!

**TheTerrificTawni:** *blushes* I'll talk to you later!

_(TheTerrificTawni has logged off)_

**SunnySonny:** They are gonna kill me for this….

_(SunnySonny has logged off)_

**Well there was the long awaited Chapter 6. Hope you like it! Again sorry for the long wait. I'm hoping to update more frequently now. So yeah. Review! I'm gonna start writing Ch.7 right after I put this up. I still won't updated as much as before. I know I definitely won't update until I get at least 10 more reviews. SO REVIEW!**

**~PrettyLittleChannyLover2213**


	10. Chapter 7!

**Hey Guys! CHAPTER 7 FINALLY! Like I told you in the previous authors note, this chapter would be dedicated to the person whose screen name was chosen for Selena. So that person was...*drum roll* MiiMyselfandTime with the screen name SweetSelz! Congrats! I will send you a sneak peek of Chapter 8 the day of or day before I post it! The chapter as I already said is dedicated to you, MiiMyselfandTime! And now for Chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance :[**

**Ch.7 :]**

_Previously In Chatroom:_

_**SunnySonny:**__ Tawn? You still here?_

_**LoveSick:**__ See ya later!_

_**TheTerrificTawni:**__ TTYL Nico_

_(LoveSick has logged off)_

_**SunnySonny:**__ *squeals* Tawni!_

_**TheTerrificTawni:**__ What?_

_**SunnySonny:**__ You totally like Nico!_

_**TheTerrificTawni: **__WHAT? NO I DON'T!_

_**SunnySonny:**__ Yea you do. You didn't say bye to anyone but Nico and I saw you during rehearsal. You were almost drooling over him in his costume!_

_**TheTerrificTawni:**__ *blushes* I'll talk to you later!_

_(TheTerrificTawni has logged off)_

_**SunnySonny:**__ They are gonna kill me for this…._

_(SunnySonny has logged off)_

_**Screen Names**_

**SunnySonny- Sonny Munroe**

_**LoveSick- Nico Harris**_

_**ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor- Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_**SellyGomez or SweetSelz **_**(Thanks MiiMyselfandTime)**_**- Selena Gomez**_

_**TheMagnificantMunroe- Jake Munroe**_

_**DreamyDude **_**(Thanks Court! Aka SWAC XxChannyxX)**_**- Zac Efron**_

_**Tawnico&ChannyLover- Me the author!**_

_**Guest- ?**_

_(SellyGomez has logged in)_

_(SunnySonny has logged in)_

**SellyGomez:** Hey Sonny!

**SunnySonny:** Selena! I need ur help!

**SellyGomez:** One sec. I wanna change my screen name

_(SellyGomez has changed her screen name to SweetSelz)_

**SweetSelz:** What do u need help with?

**SunnySonny:** I need you to help me get Nico and Tawni together

**SweetSelz:** Ahhhh…. Trying the matchmaking business out 'eh Sonny?

**SunnySonny:** Ugh! Will you help me or not?

**SweetSelz:** Definitely! I LOVE Tawnico! I'll have to think of a plan first.

**SunnySonny:** Yay! Thanks Sel!

**SweetSelz:** np

**SunnySonny:** So what have you been up to lately?

**SweetSelz:** Filming Wizards of Waverly Place.

**SunnySonny:** Oh yea! What's it like working for Disney?

**SweetSelz:** Its great sometimes.

**SunnySonny:** cool

_(Tawnico&ChannyLover has logged in)_

**Tawnico&ChannyLover:** Hola!

**SunnySonny:** Hey!

**Tawnico&ChannyLover:** Whats up?

**SweetSelz:** We r coming up with a plan to set Tawni and Nico up.

**Tawnico&ChannyLover:** ooooo! Can I help?

**SweetSelz:** Sure!

**Tawnico&ChannyLover:** Yesssss!

**SunnySonny:** ?

**Tawnico&ChannyLover:** Oh. Its just something my class does. Lol

**SweetSelz:** Ohhhhh…

**Tawnico&ChannyLover: **So do we have a plan?

**SunnySonny:** Not yet.

**Tawnico&ChannyLover: **I do!

**SweetSelz:** What?

**Tawnico&ChannyLover: **You can write notes to each of them saying it is from their secret admirer. Keep that up for a week or so and then say something like 'I want to show you who I am. Meet me and then the restaurant and time' Then make reservations for them at a restaurant with a really random name. And Done!

**SunnySonny:** Not bad.

**SweetSelz:** It could work! Im in!

**SunnySonny: **Me too!

**SweetSelz:** When do we start?

**SunnySonny:** Tomorrow.

**SweetSelz:** K well g2g. Thanks again uhhh…. whats your name again?

**Tawnico&ChannyLover:** Anna

**SweetSelz:** Thanks! TTYL

_(SweetSelz has logged off)_

**Tawnico&ChannyLover:** So….

_(TheMagnificantMunroe has logged in)_

**SunnySonny:** Hey bro!

**TheMagnificantMunroe:** Hey Son!

_(ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor has logged in)_

**ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor:** CDC what it do

**SunnySonny:** Chad.

**ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor:** Sonny.

**TheMagnificantMunroe:** You two are weird.

_(TheMagnificantMunroe has logged off)_

**Tawnico&ChannyLover:** Ok then….

_(DreamyDude has logged in)_

**SunnySonny:** Who is DreamyDude?

**DreamyDude:** I'm Zac Efron ;]

**Tawnico&ChannyLover:** OOOOO EEEMMM GEEEEE! ZAC EFRON! EEEEPPPP *faints*

**ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor:** Efron. GET OUT.

**DreamyDude:** Is Vanessa here?

**SunnySonny:** No one here is Vanessa.

**DreamyDude: **See ya.

_(DreamyDude has logged off)_

_(LoveSick has logged in)_

**LoveSick:** Whats up?

**SunnySonny:** Oh nothing. Zac Efron just left so yeah.

**Tawnico&ChannyLover: **Yup nothing interesting here.

_(Guest has logged in)_

**Guest:** Sup Peeps?

**Tawnico&ChannyLover:** *groans* Not you again. GET OUT CREEP!

**Guest:** I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie world!

**LoveSick:** Uh….

**Guest:** Don't stop make it pop DJ blow my speakers up!

**ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor:** Wacko!

_(ChadDylanCooperGreatestActor has logged off)_

**Guest:** There's a stranger in my bed, there's a pounding in my head!

**Tawnico&ChannyLover:** CREEPER! GET OUT!

**Guest:** I shall leave when I wish.

**LoveSick:** Yea you will *sarcastic*

_(LoveSick has banned __Guest__ for 24 hours)_

**SunnySonny:** Yes! Thanks Nico!

**LoveSick:** No problem. Gotta go. See ya!

_(LoveSick has logged off)_

**Tawnico&ChannyLover:** I wish I could be there to help with the plan. *sigh* I don't even live close though.

**SunnySonny:** Where do you live?

**Tawnico&ChannyLover:** Wisconsin!

**SunnySonny:** Awesome! Wisconsin Rocks!

**Tawnico&ChannyLover:** Ikr! Well got to go! Bye!

**SunnySonny: **See ya!

_(Tawnico&ChannyLover has logged off)_

_(SunnySonny has logged off)_

**Well I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! It means a lot to me! I can take criticism! Thanks for all the support! Also Happy 2011 because I haven't said that yet. **


	11. Sorry! Another Authors note! PLZ READ!

**Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my stories! I was sick Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday this week, so I missed two days of school. Wednesday was a snow day! Too bad I was sick so I couldn't enjoy it! :( Anyway, since I was gone I have a TON of make-up work. Stupid homework! Also I have an essay due one Monday that was due Friday but since I was sick, I got until Monday. I won't be able to update any of my stories until next weekend for sure. I would be able to tomorrow but the Packers are in the Superbowl and there is NO WAY IN HELL I am missing that! :) I'm going to a HUGE party so I won't even be at home! Sorry guys! Go Pack Go! **

**I just have to add this in here! I love this song and it has been on replay! **

**Go Pack Go**

**Go Pack Go**

**Go Pack Go**

**Go Pack Go**

**Gimme dat Go Go Pack Pack!**

**Gimme dat Touch Touch Down Down!**

**Right after the snap, Lambeau leap in title town!**

**Final Round the Pack has Super Bowls!**

**Your team gets 'em hardly…**

**Number 1 is Green and Gold **

**Just ask Vince Lombardi!**

**Hell Yeah!**

**Come and Get Some, Get Some**

**Vikings, Lions, Bears they be actin' like they won**

**They be actin' like they won**

**Actin' actin' like they won!**

**But we'll see who's laughin' **

'**Cuz the Pack is Number 1!**

**We on the Frozen Tundra**

**Like a Blizzard!**

**Opponents goin' under**

**We crackin' Miller.**

**From Lombardi up to Lambeau **

**Gotta see it!**

'**Cuz I'm feelin' so fly, like a Cheesehead!**

**Like a Cheesehead, Like a Cheesehead!**

**Now-Now-N-N-Now I'm feelin' so fly like a Cheesehead!**

**Like a Cheesehead, Like a Cheesehead!**

**Now-Now-N-N-Now I'm feelin' so fly like a Cheesehead!**

**Simba! Number 52!**

**The best Linebacker in Football is Matthews!**

**Guarantied, the Best Secondary**

**N' Aaron Rodgers is carin' n' airing the ball**

**Like it's a baby,**

**A newborn.**

**Got the end zone warm**

**All we do is Score!**

**Go Pack Go!**

**Cheeseheads and we rap that Green and Gold!**

**Hell Yeah!**

**Come and Get Some, Get Some**

**Vikings, Lions, Bears they be actin' like they won**

**They be actin' like they won**

**Actin' actin' like they won!**

**But we'll see who's laughin' **

'**Cuz the Pack is Number 1!**

**We on the Frozen Tundra**

**Like a Blizzard!**

**Opponents goin' under**

**We crackin' Miller.**

**From Lombardi up to Lambeau **

**Gotta see it!**

'**Cuz I'm feelin' so fly, like a Cheesehead!**

**Like a Cheesehead, Like a Cheesehead!**

**Now-Now-N-N-Now I'm feelin' so fly like a Cheesehead!**

**Like a Cheesehead, Like a Cheesehead!**

**Now-Now-N-N-Now I'm feelin' so fly like a Cheesehead!**

**(Music)**

**We on the Frozen Tundra**

**Like a Blizzard!**

**Opponents goin' under**

**We crackin' Miller.**

**From Lombardi up to Lambeau **

**Gotta see it!**

'**Cuz I'm feelin' so fly, like a Cheesehead!**

**Like a Cheesehead, Like a Cheesehead!**

**Now-Now-N-N-Now I'm feelin' so fly like a Cheesehead!**

**Like a Cheesehead, Like a Cheesehead!**

**Now-Now-N-N-Now I'm feelin' so fly like a Cheesehead!**

**Cool right? HaHa. Anyway that was Feelin So Fly like a Cheesehead if you were wondering. Check it out. It's pretty cool. Anyway that's all for now. Hopefully I will update next weekend! The Grammys!**

**~ILove-Music-Demi-Channy**


	12. UGHHH! SORRY! ANOTHERS AUTHORS NOTE VI

**Hello Fan-Fictioners! :D**

**Its ILove-Music-Demi-Channy! In my authors note at the end of food fight I said that I would update on Tuesday, which was then March 22****nd****, but I really meant the next Tuesday March 29. Then I forgot that it was spring break and I was of course, doing lots of things. So I am setting the next update. I'm not sure if it will be Matchmakers at Work or Chatroom, but one of them WILL be updated on APRIL 10****th****! If one of them isn't update I give you permission to hunt me down! :D Anywho, sorry for not updating! Thanks for all your support through these stories (so far!). **

**ONE LAST THING! Follow me on twitter AND check out my blog! I follow back on twitter! My twitter name is **_**LuvDemi_Music**_** :D and my blog site is on my profile!**

**Thanks again! :D **


	13. INFO ABOUT STORY UPDATES!

**Hey everyone! The poll on my profile is officially closed! **

**So these are the results on which stories I will be updating the most:**

**Matchmakers at Work and Chatroom both were tied at 33%**

**October 19****th**** ended with 16% **

**Wizards with a Chance of Jonas on Deck got 0%**

**So because Matchmakers at Work and Chatroom were tied, I'm letting the reviews decide! If you want me to update Matchmakers more, review on Matchmakers and the same with Chatroom! Whichever one gets the most reviews for updating with be my top priority! I will update October 19****th**** eventually, but it probably won't be until at least June! So review!**

**Oh! One more thing! I was very sad to hear that Demi is not going to be working on SWAC anymore, but I respect her decision. I will still continue to write stories though, and I hope others will too!**

**~ILove-Music-Demi-Channy**


	14. Info about updating

**Hey everyone! So this is WAY later than April 25****th**** but I was really busy with school. My teachers gave me about a week and a half to write an 8 page research paper so I was under a lot of pressure. Now that its summer, I will be updating WAY more than before! My mom is also done with all of her cancer treatments and as far as we know she is cancer free, so that also means more free time! So the vote for the top story was…*drum roll*… CHATROOM! So im hoping to update Chatroom within the next week or two! I will still update the other stories but Chatroom is definitely my top priority for now. So that's all I have to say for right now. Start looking for an update within the next week or so! I'm watching Pretty Little Liars as I type so I have to go! Can't miss any of the drama!**

**~ILove-Music-Demi-Channy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! So I know I was supposed to update a while ago, but I have a dilemma. I write all of my stories in a notebook first, and I lost all of my notebooks when my mom cleaned out my room and misplaced them. I think I've looked through the whole house over the past week and a half to try and find them and still am looking, but it seems that I'm going to have to go and buy new notebooks! This sucks because in the notebook for Chatroom I had the ideas on where I was going with the story and I had more than half of the next chapter written. So I have to start all over. And now I really only remember part of where I was going with the story! So I'm trying to rewrite the chapter on the computer until I get new notebooks. So bear with me people! Hope you understand that it may be a while longer before I update!**

_**Also **_**who else is like IN LOVE with Skyscraper! Because I have had it on repeat since the minute it came out (except from when I sleep lol). Demi is amazing! :D**

**So anyway hope all of you understand!**

**~I-Love-Music-Demi-Channy**

**PS Once I start updating regularly I will delete these AN! **


	16. I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack

Hey guys…..So a few of you probably are thinking that I fell off the face or the earth or something…You missed me right?

Oh you didn't? Oh…. *sad face* I'm gonna continue anyway.

So I've decided on a few things. I have been re-inspired to write my SWAC stories. I started to read some SWAC stories, and I realized how much I missed writing them and I also remembered how much I loved the show when it was on. I got some new ideas and I'm hoping to start working on them soon. I have to be honest, though, and say that it might be a while because I am in a few accelerated classes that take up a lot of my free time with homework. I also am very involved in Band. When I do update it will be on the weekends. Also in any extra free time, I decided that even though I only got two reviews on my Twilight summary, I'm going to write it anyway. I am changing the summary a little bit, so I hope you watch for that to be posted! Of course along with my SWAC stories to be updated!

Thanks for the support!

**~twilight-liar-DDL-22**


End file.
